


Heterosis

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Content, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Wanda and Dr. Strange find the greater understanding of the Universe's plans for them.For now those plans involve Wanda's Halloween costume and Strange's urge to smell her quim.Based on that beautiful image of Wanda waking up in her Halloween costume from WandaVision Episode 7.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Heterosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroes_never_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/gifts).



Dr. Strange stood as far away from the bed as possible. Wanda was under the covers.  
Her costume from the 90s had transformed. Now it was a Frederick’s of Hollywood satin teddy. With hot pink, shiny leggings.  
“This is magic. The question is whether it is your doing. Or someone else's. All I know is that I have to leave now or...” Strange said.  
“Or take me with you.” Wanda said.  
“Leaving you here is the priority. I need to eliminate myself from this mission.” Strange said.  
“If you eliminate yourself, who can stop this? I’m not able to.” Wanda said.  
“Trusting this reality will send anyone and everyone into madness. That’s what it wants.” Strange said.  
Strange held himself back further. As she opened her covers halfway. Revealing her costume.  
He had never really had anything more than a superficial attraction to Wanda. And in general, he wasn’t attracted to moms or “MILFS”.  
“Why are you staring at my crotch, Dr. Strange?” Wanda asked.  
“We’re both aware why...” Dr. Strange said.  
“You seem to have control. So revealing why doesn’t really matter here.” Wanda said.  
“Every voice in my head is telling me to smell your womanhood.” Dr. Strange said.  
“Do you like to smell women’s pussies?” Wanda asked.  
“It’s not a fetish of mine. So I’m pretty sure it’s some outer force that is persuading me to do this.” Strange countered.  
“I woke up from a pretty sexy dream last night. So maybe I just got wet in my costume.” Wanda said.  
She scooted up and felt herself.  
“You’ve had direct contact with the Mind Stone. I’ve had direct contact with the Time Stone.” Strange said.  
“Vision had contact with the Soul Stone.” Wanda said.  
Strange paced around for a moment.  
“The stones are simply using our bodies for… what is the name?” Wanda said.  
“Heterosis. The Stones couldn’t merge without the gauntlet. But they could merge with people. Species require breeding to exist.” Dr. Strange said.  
"They've planned to use contact with us to intermingle this whole time." "There's a formula where if You and I breed, and Loki and Captain Marvel breed. And our offsprings breed. It creates some sort of superhuman that doesn't need the gauntlet." “So my romantic attraction to Vision had more to do with the stones wanting together?” She said.  
“Captain Marvel was rumored to have been created by the Space Stone. I sensed an attraction to her that was far greater than it should have been.” Strange said.  
“And have you had the same experience around her as me?” she said.  
“I’ve had vivid sexual fantasies of her every night since our encounter.” Strange smirked.  
“You’ve already accepted the logical conclusion to this then?” Wanda asked.  
“I have.” Strange replied.  
“Take off your robes. Smell what I am feeling right now.” Wanda replied. 

He listened to Billy and Tommy playing downstairs. 

“The door is locked. The universe will probably make sure that they don’t stop us from creating their brothers and sisters.” Wanda said. 

Strange was disrobed rather quickly. Blinking, he didn’t even remember taking his clothes off. He was transfixed by Wanda’s open invitation. 

“What about Vision…” Strange said.  
“I don’t even feel guilt about doing this to my husband. And I know that you question our marriage entirely...” Wanda said. 

Strange had his share of spiritual experiences. His understanding of higher powers was far more profound that most scholars. But as he guided his way to Wanda’s catalogue bed. He knew what was before him was more than sexual kink.

As he inhaled his first scent behind her spandex, he did not take in the aroma of a woman’s vagina. It was the smell of every life in the universe. From the smallest blade of grass, to an urchin, to foxes behind licked by their mother after birth. 

“What do you smell?” Wanda asked.  
“Creation.” he mumurred out.  
Slowly he ascended over her. Their clothes were now removed. Where their fingers touched was not significant as he entered her fully.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
She nodded. Trying to describe her euphoria.  
“Wanda.” he said.  
She wrapped her legs around him, locking him in to know that he wasn’t allowed to pull away.  
“Yes.” she said.  
Their rhythm was mirrored. Neither was in control of their own body.  
Your eyes.  
“Are they red?” she asked.  
“No.” he said. “They are turning green.”

“I’m starting to feel it. Steven. I think this is.” she said.  
She felt his semen flow into her as she let out a triumphant squeeze.  
“The universe wants us to be eternal.” she whimpered.  
Strange fell onto her chest. Out of energy. Physically and emotionally. He gave one last look at her perfect breasts. Flushed face. And freshly impregnated belly.  
“Your eyes.” she said.  
“Yes?” he asked.  
“They’re red.” she smiled.  
Despite having all of the time in the world, she cleaned herself up and put on some pajamas in her room. She had work to do. And it began with preparing her boys for the exciting news of their future brother, or sister, or both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about exploring Wanda/Loki & Strange/Captain Marvel after this. Notes and love in comments might guide that ;).


End file.
